Stronger
by Elerynna
Summary: Kurt est de retour à McKinley mais reste isolé... Il est triste, pourtant une belle surprise l'attend alors que Mercedes l'emmène à l'auditorium. Mais est-ce que cela sera aussi rose que prévu ?


Rating : T

NDA : Mon premier OS Glee, j'espère que vous aimerez. Et comme pour tout ... Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Et c'est peut-être pas plus mal en fait xD Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Kurt est de retour à McKinley et se sent mieux. Karovsky le lâche, mais pour combien de temps ? Il connait son secret, mais au contraire de lui, Kurt ne dira rien, car il ne veut pas faire à d'autre ce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse. Et surtout maintenant il a un nouveau dilemme : Blaine. Quand il était à la Dalton Academy, il était heureux, car il le voyait tout le temps, mais ses amis de McKinley lui manquaient, et maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses amis, c'est son petit-ami qui lui manque.<p>

Alors qu'il est installé à une table dehors et qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas Rachel, Finn, Mercedes et Tina le regarder.

- Il a l'air si triste…murmura Mercedes.

- Oui, on devrait faire quelque chose !

- Mais quoi ? Demanda Finn en regardant sa petite-amie.

Rachel se tourna alors vers eux avec son sourire que tout le monde n'aimait pas. Mercedes la regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore dire.

- Je voudrais rendre le sourire à Kurt.

- Ca t'es pas la seule, mais comment ?

- Tina, on va aller à la Dalton Academy. Mercedes, je voudrais que tu emmènes notre cher ami mélancolique.

Des petits sourires franchirent les lèvres du groupe. Pour une fois, Rachel avait proposé une idée géniale, mais encore fallait-il réussir. Mercedes les quitta pour rejoindre Kurt qui sursauta.

- Mercedes, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !

- Je sais. Tu es plongé dans tes pensées, mais tu penses à quoi… ou à qui ?

- Tu le sais…

- Il te manque hein…

- Oui. C'est niais, mais oui, il me manque. Quand j'étais à Dalton, on était toujours ensemble, avec Wes et David, mais on avait nos moments rien qu'à nous.

Mercedes voyait la mélancolie dans les yeux de son ami. Se levant elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers l'extérieur du lycée.

- Mercedes, on a encore des cours !

- On a une heure devant nous et puis c'est pas vraiment un cours puisque c'est le Glee Club. Alors, viens, on va boire un café.

Bon gré mal gré, Kurt suivit Mercedes et ils burent un café au Lima Bean. Pendant ce temps, Rachel et Tina arrivaient à la Dalton Academy. Elles repérèrent facilement des chanteurs des Warblers et s'avancèrent vers eux.

- Euh … Excusez-nous… Commença Rachel.

- Oui ? Questionna Wes qui s'était retourné pour les découvrirent devant lui. Vous faites partie des New Directions non ?

- Oui, c'est cela. En fait, on cherche Blaine.

- Oh ! Vous êtes les meilleures amies de Kurt ! Venez, je me rendais à la répétition des Warblers.

Le jeune homme leur fit parcourir l'Académie, Rachel et Tina regardaient partout autour d'elles. Elles avaient l'impression de parcourir un château. Wes ouvrit la double porte et là, les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent. Tous les garçons se tournèrent vers elles d'un même ensemble.

- Rachel ? Tina ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Blaine !

- On vient, car nous avons besoin de toi et de tes amis, commença Tina.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que cela concerne Kurt ? Il va bien ? Il …

- Eh ! Du calme Blaine, il n'a rien enfin presque. Est-ce que nous pouvons vous faire une demande ?

Blaine se tourna vers les membres du conseil qui acquiescèrent. Heureuses, Tina et Rachel se placèrent au centre de la salle et furent vite entourées par les Warblers. Rachel expliqua leur plan et finalement, les deux femmes quittèrent la Dalton Academy près de trente minutes plus tard, après avoir participé à la répétition. Tina prit son portable et envoya un message à Mercedes.

- :) , envoya Tina pour que cela reste discret.

Cela suffit à Mercedes qui comprit parfaitement le message, elle vit Kurt la regarder étrangement et elle se mit à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien.

- C'est ça oui… Bon, on retourne au lycée ?

- Yep !

Ils retournèrent vers le lycée et virent qu'ils avaient cinq minutes de retard. Inquiet, Kurt voulut se mettre à courir, mais Mercedes l'en empêcha.

- Mais enfin Mercedes !

- Du calme, de toute façon Mr Shuester ne peut pas commencer son cours avec ces deux meilleures voix !

Kurt se mit à rire en pensant qu'elle avait totalement raison, mais alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'auditorium, Kurt se stoppa figé. Devant lui se tenait Blaine, sur la scène éclairée, il ne portait plus son uniforme, mais un pantalon beige et une chemise bleue. Il voulut se tourner pour parler à Mercedes, mais ne rencontra que le vide, il était seul.

- Que fais-tu ici Blaine ? Et tes cours ?

- J'ai demandé une autorisation au Principal, un mot d'un professeur d'un autre lycée ça donne plus de sérieux à la demande, répondit Blaine qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Mais…

- Kurt, Tina et Rachel sont venues à Dalton pour me voir. Elles m'ont dit comment tu te comportais, du fait que tu restes seul pendant les pauses, que tu parais triste à chaque fois. Tu avais déjà ce comportement lorsque pensait à tes amis d'ici.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que lorsque tu étais à la Dalton, je te regardais depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines. Pour être honnête, je t'ai remarqué à la seconde où tu m'as interpelé dans les escaliers, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Et pourtant tu es là maintenant, à McKinley et nous avons quelque chose qui nous relie sans cesse…

- L'Amour.

- Oui. Alors, maintenant rejoins-moi.

Kurt lui obéi et monta sur la scène, Blaine vint lui attraper les mains pour le prendre contre lui et l'enlacer tendrement. Il sentait le tremblement des mains de son compagnon. Il fit un signe de main et le pianiste attaqua une mélodie langoureuse et calme. Kurt se recula et regarda Blaine, surpris.

- Que…

- Chutt, profites-en.

Alors que Blaine le reprenait contre lui en gardant ses mains dans les siennes le long de son corps, Kurt entendit les voix de ses anciens amis. Il leva son regard et les vits alignés devant lui. Il sourit et ferma les yeux alors que les premières paroles de _Still Loving You_ retentissaient. Kurt releva une nouvelle fois son regard lorsqu'il entendit ses amis se joindre au Warblers pour le second couplet. Ce fut l'émotion de trop et il laissa ses larmes couler de long de ses joues pour qu'elles tombent dans le cou de Blaine.

Pourquoi chantaient-ils cela ? Pourquoi une chanson qui parlait d'un amour perdu et qu'il souhaitait retrouver ? Blaine et lui ne s'étaient jamais quittés, ils s'aimaient. Il se stoppa quelques secondes en comprenant le choix de la chanson. Blaine l'avait choisie, car elle représentait un renouveau, une preuve d'amour incontestable et c'était de cela dont avait besoin Kurt. Être rassuré de savoir que même s'ils n'étaient plus dans le même lycée, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Car même s'il n'en parlait jamais, il avait la sourde peur de perdre Blaine et de se retrouver tout seul avec son amour perdu. Il avait tellement peur que Blaine l'abandonne.

Tout le monde les regardait danser l'un contre l'autre, sans parler, seulement rester là, écoutant toutes leurs belles voix, il pouvait dire à qui chacune appartenait, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation. Pour l'instant il écoutait le murmure de Blaine près de son oreille alors qu'il lui chantait le dernier couplet. Ils étaient simplement heureux, Kurt se sentait terriblement bien dans les bras de Blaine qui lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils étaient dans des lycées différents qui allaient atteindre leur amour.

Alors que les deux chorales finissaient la chanson, Blaine lui murmura tendrement.

- Je t'aime mon ange, et si tu te sens mal, ou si je te manque, repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer, d'accord ?

- Comment je peux te remercier pour ça ?

- En continuant de m'aimer comme tu le fais, de rester toujours toi-même et surtout, en ne restant pas seul. Tu as des amis qui t'aimes et qui veulent t'aider, alors ne les éloignent pas de toi.

- Tu me manques Blaine, j'ai tellement envie de t'avoir auprès de moi tout le temps.

- Je le sais, mais on est en pleine année, et…

- Chuutt, je sais. Je suis désolé.

Lâchant une main de Kurt, Blaine posa la sienne sur sa joue pour effacer la trace de larme. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, il voulait le voir sourire, tout le temps, car c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait : quand il était heureux. Tout le monde avait quitté la scène pour les laisser seul à seul. Rachel était contente de voir que l'amour pouvait faire tourner bien des têtes, mais qu'au final c'était la plus belle des émotions. Elle retrouva alors Finn et sans réfléchir elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Tout le monde autour d'eux les regardait, mais finalement ils les laissèrent tranquilles lorsqu'ils virent arriver le couple que formaient Blaine et Kurt. Ils se tenaient tendrement par la main et avaient tous les deux un beau sourire.

- Je vous remercie pour cette surprise, et je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Je ferais en sorte de ne plus le faire.

- Oh Kurt tu sais que ça te va bien l'amour, ricana Mercedes qui s'avançait vers lui.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle fut suivie par tout le Glee Club et ensuite ce fut les Warblers qui le saluèrent. Cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'il s'était vraiment renfermé sur lui-même. Il se sentit honteux de son attitude.

- Eh bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaine, inquiet.

- Rien, je … je me rends compte que je les délaissais pour rester tout seul. Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser.

- Fait-le en chantant tu aimes tellement ça, et puis, tu as une voix terriblement envoûtante.

La voix et le regard de Blaine étaient emplis de désir. Et Kurt ne pouvait pas résister à ça, et il se précipita de nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le baiser était vorace et Blaine laissa la langue de Kurt venir chercher la sienne pour qu'elles se mettent à s'enlacer, se goûter, jouer ensemble. Un profond désir s'empara de Kurt qui vint coller son corps contre celui de son amant pour que plus rien ne les sépare. Blaine fut surpris par l'action de Kurt, car généralement, c'était lui qui était toujours pudique, s'arrêtant brutalement quand il sentait que ça allait trop loin, et pourtant c'était Kurt qui engageait le baiser. Blaine s'écarta légèrement.

- Kurt…

- Je … suis pas près pour … mais je voudrais que …

Voyant la gêne de son compagnon, Blaine se rapprocha et glissa ses bras autour des épaules de Kurt. Il murmura contre ses lèvres.

- Calme-toi, je ne te demanderais pas de le faire si tu n'es pas prêt, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, merci Blaine…

- Et maintenant, si nous quittions ce lycée ?

- Avec plaisir, mais…

Kurt se rembrunit quand il repensa à Karovsky. Est-ce qu'il était encore là ? Il n'en savait rien. Blaine vit tout de suite son changement de comportement et il sut immédiatement à quoi pensait son petit ami.

- Rappelle-toi du mot que je t'avais envoyé par sms.

- Oui, tu as raison, vient.

Ils quittèrent l'auditorium l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main comme quelques minutes auparavant, gardant cela pour lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou accompagner de leurs amis. Mais alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir principal, ils virent arriver Karovsky et Azimio.

- Ohh mais qu'est-ce que je vois ! Décidément vous aimez vous montrer les filles !

- Tu commences sérieusement à me les briser Karovsky ! C'est bien de jouer les caïds devant tes amis, mais t'es franchement pas mieux qu'eux ! Tu es toujours en train de nous emmerder alors qu'on te fait rien, on est juste là dans le couloir, qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

- Ta gueule bouclette, j't'ai pas causé !

- Tu nous insultes alors que tu devrais te regarder dans une glace Karovsky !

Kurt essaya de calmer Blaine sans aucun succès, il vit Azimio s'avancer et attraper Blaine par le cou. Une sourde colère s'insinua en lui alors qu'il voyait Blaine se débattre. Il s'élança sans réfléchir et donna un coup de poing dans le visage d'Azimio qui lâcha immédiatement Blaine qui s'écroula au sol en toussant pour reprendre de l'air. Mais Kurt ne put aller le voir, Azimio s'avançait déjà vers lui, mais la rage que retenait Kurt depuis tous ces mois se libéra et il renvoya encore un coup de poing au visage d'Azimio suivi d'un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il voulut recommencer, mais il se stoppa en entendant la voix faible de Blaine.

- Kurt… non…

- Espèce de salop ! Hurlait Azimio.

Karovsky était resté sur place, regardant la rage dans les yeux de Kurt qui s'en prenait à Azimio. Il le vit se tourner vers lui et s'élancer.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Un lâche petit et mesquin et tout ce que tu sais faire c'est humilier les personnes qui ont le courage de s'affirmer. Tu me hais parce que j'affirme mon homosexualité ! Et ça tu ne le supportes pas, car toi, le grand Karovsky, tu n'es pas capable de le faire, car tu as honte de ce que tu es. Alors tu t'en prends à Blaine et moi parce qu'on s'aime ouvertement et que tu ne supportes pas ça !

- Ta gueule Hummel !

- Pourquoi je me tairais ? Pourquoi, à mon tour, je ne pourrais pas t'humilier comme tu le fais avec moi ? Hein ? Réponds !

Mais Karovsky se tut et aida Azimio à se lever avant de s'en aller. Kurt se laissa choir par terre près de Blaine qui était à genou. Il le regardait comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son petit-ami. Kurt avait très mal à la main et la tenait contre son torse.

- Ça va Kurt ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, essaya de sourire Kurt.

- Je vais bien, il n'a pas serré assez longtemps pour me couper le souffle. Maintenant, comment vas-tu ?

Kurt regarda sa main qui devenait déjà bien rouge et il avait du mal à bouger les doigts. Il vit alors une main se matérialiser devant lui et vit Blaine, debout devant lui qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce qu'il accepta. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux jambes, il sentit un baiser se poser sur sa joue tendrement.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé Kurt.

- De rien mon amour, et je le referais, j'en ai marre d'être le bouc émissaire d'un gay qui se cache et qui a honte de ce qu'il est.

- Vient, allons chez toi pour soigner ta main et ensuite on se fera un bon chocolat chaud.

- En regardant la télé, l'un contre l'autre.

- Si tu le souhaites oui. Et puis je crois que ton père a compris que je ne ferais jamais aucun geste déplacé envers toi tant que tu ne te sentiras pas près.

- Il t'adore Blaine alors arrête de t'inquiéter, aller allons-y. Et … merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

Ils étaient arrivés dehors et virent Karovsky les regarder. Kurt lui sourit faiblement et vint chercher un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine devant lui. Oui, il détestait faire du mal, mais cette fois Karovsky avait été trop loin et il avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il se recula, Blaine demanda.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire comprendre à Karovsky que quoi qu'il essaye ou dise, il ne m'aura jamais. Car c'est toi qui m'a et ça, c'est pas près de changer.

Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire, Kurt lui disait qu'il l'aimait, mais jamais il ne lui avait fait comprendre de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à une telle déclaration, mais il caressa doucement la joue de Kurt en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

Ils quittèrent le lycée sous le regard colérique de Karovsky, qui prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Carole se précipita vers Kurt quand elle vit sa main contre sa poitrine.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Une petite bagarre avec Azimio.

- Mais …

- Kurt m'a sauvé la vie. Azimio me tenait à la gorge et Kurt s'est jeté sur lui pour qu'il me lâche.

Carole voyait bien la peine dans les yeux de Blaine et elle alla chercher la trousse de premiers secours afin de soigner la main de Kurt. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les doigts, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire.

- Il faut aller à l'hôpital Kurt, tu dois avoir des doigts cassés.

- Q…Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée, venez, on y va.

Carole les emmena à l'hôpital, Kurt ne parlait plus et Blaine semblait complètement anéanti. Ils arrivèrent et Kurt fut pris rapidement en charge. Seulement, Blaine dut rester en dehors de la salle. Il faisait des cent pas dans le couloir sous le regard de plus en plus exaspéré de Carole qui finalement lui attrapa le bras et le fit asseoir près d'elle.

- Calme-toi, il n'a rien de grave, et sa main guérira.

- Mais c'est ma faute.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Kurt t'a défendu, il l'a fait parce qu'il t'aime, alors ne t'en veux de rien d'accord ?

- Il était… comme un super héros. Il s'est jeté contre lui en lui assénant ce coup. Et il a recommencé, mais je l'ai arrêté. J'avais l'impression de voir toute sa rage, tout son énervement sortir de lui.

- Kurt cache ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui, mais au bout d'un moment, il ne peut plus le retenir. Je pense que c'était la goutte d'eau, et qu'il devait évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Blaine ne répondit rien, mais se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et se demanda ce que Karovsky allait faire quand ils retournaient en classe. Et si Karovsky recommençait ? Et s'il s'en prenait sérieusement à Kurt et qu'il le blessait ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse jusqu'à ce que le médecin sorte de la pièce et viennent les voir.

- Mr Hummel va bien, il a deux doigts cassés et un de foulé, mais rien de grave, il a aussi une légère entorse du poignet.

- Combien de temps cela mettra pour guérir ? Demanda anxieusement Carole.

- Je ne sais pas, il en a déjà au moins pour un mois, je vais vous donner rendez-vous pour ce moment-là et je lui enlèverai le plâtre.

Blaine soupira et le médecin autorisa Kurt à quitter l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il put voir le regard peiné de son petit-ami.

- Ca va je n'ai pas trop mal, ils m'ont mis une bonne dose de calmants. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de dormir…

Un petit rire lui répondit et il sourit à Blaine qui l'avait enlacé par la taille avec Carole qui était de l'autre côté de Kurt. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Kurt s'endormit rapidement sur l'épaule de Blaine qui avait enlacé sa main.

- Je vais chercher ses médicaments et on rentre à la maison.

- D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard à la maison, et Blaine aida Kurt à rentrer. Carole lui indiqua de l'emmener directement dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer correctement. Blaine réussit à le coucher sur son lit, et à lui enlever son pantalon pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise pour dormir. Il remonta les couvertures et l'embrassa sur le front tendrement.

Blaine quitta la chambre et alla aider Carole tout en discutant avec elle. Burt arriva un peu plus tard et lorsqu'il apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, Blaine put lire de la fierté dans les yeux de Burt.

- Il est endormi dans sa chambre. Déclara Blaine qui se leva pour aller chercher son manteau.

- Où vas-tu Blaine ? Questionna Carole.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi…

- Reste.

Blaine se tourna vers Burt qui le regardait avec un sourire. Il avait accepté Blaine dans sa famille sans se poser de question, car il voyait bien l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Et pour lui Blaine était comme son gendre. Et puis, vu comme c'était parti, il pouvait se dire que ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'il ne le verrait plus.

Pour moi, tu fais partie de notre famille, alors, reste avec nous, et tu pourrais aussi passer la nuit ici si tu le souhaites.

- Mr Hummel je…

- Burt et… c'est moi qui le demande, je pense que lorsque Kurt se réveillera il sera heureux de te voir.

- Je n'ai pas d'affaire et…

Kurt ne se réveillera pas maintenant, Blaine, répondit Carole avec un beau sourire. Alors tu peux retourner chez toi, prévenir tes parents et prendre tes affaires.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et remercia les parents de Kurt avant de quitter la maison en vitesse. Dans le salon, Carole regardait son mari avec étonnement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as demandé à Blaine de passer la nuit avec Kurt. J'ai de quoi être étonnée.

- Je sais, mais, ils sont heureux ensemble et apparemment ne sont pas près de ce quitter alors autant commencer maintenant, et j'ai confiance en eux. Je sais qu'ils ne feront rien de répréhensible.

Carole faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la cuisine. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été jusque-là, mais savait très bien que le jour où cela arriverait, Burt serait certainement pas le premier au courant.

Kurt se réveilla difficilement. Lorsqu'il reconnut les murs de sa chambre, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, et surtout, comment il y était arrivé. Il se leva doucement et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon où il s'arrêta brutalement.

- Blaine ?

Le susnommé se retourna sur le canapé et il se leva pour rejoindre son petit-ami. Kurt lui sourit lorsqu'il le vit regarder sa main.

- Ça va, je ne le sens presque pas.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu serais reparti chez toi.

- Je l'ai invité à passer la soirée et la nuit chez nous.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et chercha une réponse dans le regard de Blaine, mais son sourire lui suffit amplement. Et avant que quelqu'un puisse comprendre ce qu'il allait faire, il s'avança pour se coller contre le corps de Blaine qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ça va être génial, murmura-t-il.

- Oui.

Ils passèrent leurs soirées enlacés sur le fauteuil devant un film alors que Carole et Burt étaient sur le canapé et Finn sur l'autre fauteuil. Kurt, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Blaine sentait ses yeux papillonner à cause de ses antidouleurs. Blaine le remarqua et le secoua légèrement.

- Tu t'endors, allons dormir. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit qu'ici.

- Tu as raison.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et saluèrent le reste de la famille.

- Bonne nuit les enfants, répliqua Burt, plongé dans le film.

Blaine emmena Kurt dans la chambre et l'aida à se changer avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

- Tu me rejoins ?

- J'arrive, laisse-moi le temps de me changer.

Il quitta la chambre avec ses affaires et revint dans la chambre. Kurt le regarda d'un œil appréciateur.

- Tu es encore plus séduisant dans ce pyjama moulant mon amour.

- Merci Kurt.

Celui-ci l'invita à le rejoindre et lorsque Blaine fut couché, Kurt se retourna pour coller son corps contre le sien, et passé son bras autour de sa taille. Son visage était à la hauteur de celui de Blaine et il alla chercher un baiser.

- Maintenant on dort, mais je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi. Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Le jeune homme se recoucha correctement et pensa que même s'il était à McKinley. Blaine serait toujours là pour lui. Il s'endormit rapidement avec l'effet de ses médicaments. Blaine le regardait s'endormir avec un sourire. Il adorait Kurt, il l'aimait plus que tout, et il ne voulait pas le quitter pour rien au monde. Il s'en faisait une promesse. Blaine se baissa légèrement, embrassa le front de Kurt et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

><p>Oui je sais... je suis impardonnable de les avoir maltraités... Mais... j'y suis obligé ! Ça peux pas toujours être tout rose ! Mais ca fini bien quand même :p Des reviews ?<p> 


End file.
